waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Game Freak67
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 06:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Thanks for uploading the Red Damask image. I just want to say that you don't have to upload the images multiple times. The image you have uploaded takes some time to refresh (max. 24 hours), so if it doesn't appear correctly, please be patient. This is a method I use to purge the server-side cache. I remember reading it somewhere... # When you upload an image, go to its description page and click on the thumbnail you recently uploaded. # Add ?0 or ?1 or ?whatever at the end of the URL, and hit ENTER/GO/etc. This should purge the file cache. #: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/waroflegends/images/5/53/Red_Damask_icon.png'?whatever' # Go back to the description page, and add the same text at the end of the URL, and hit ENTER/GO/etc. You should see the newly uploaded image in the description page. #: http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Damask_icon.png'?whatever' # Repeat as necessary until you see the uploaded image. Note that this method may not always work, but has worked for me before. =) On another note, you don't have to smooth the edges using GIMP, simply download the image through the URL: http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/magic/magic_item_5021.1.2.35.png Cheers. 22:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :AdBlock Plus for Firefox discovered the images. This addon lists all of the content loaded in a page, including the images used in the game. So everytime an image is loaded in-game, the addon detects it and "informs" me where it is located. I used my HTML skills to manipulate the URLs and listed all of the images in a page, and downloaded the entire database of images from the game (i.e. items, equipment, legends, and artefacts). I have them all right now, but I'm only uploading the ones I know the name of. =) 07:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't include all the legends. Only the more uncommon ones. 16:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Crikey you're quick. You've already loaded the Vigil bow image. So what URL do I find the square images at anyways? Game Freak67 17:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :For vigil bow, it would be: http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/item/n_item_5013.1.2.35.jpg 18:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Help. Hello, I see that you are contacting the admin Azliq7, but he/she is currently on this wiki at all. It might be better if you direct your questions at or post on the Help Desk forum. 16:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Obscured names It's okay if you made the article first, as we can just move the article later. The double bracket links need not be changed, but it would be better if they are changed as well. The old links will automatically point to the moved article once the redirect is in place. And, you can continue to ask questions to me... disregard the message by ElfAnurin. 00:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. You would have to update that manually. But I don't think there would be many links. I could use AzBot to update the links if it becomes too much. Just let me know. 01:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image bug Try uploading it again... 22:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ying Crown Hey Game Freak, I have created a redirect on File:Ying_Crown.jpg. Is that what you needed? 20:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello guy, seems you are a far better editor then I, I got trouble adding legends avatar to the articles, if you can give me an hint, or do it for me... i added little god of wealth, jingle beells, fairy biaxio and other one. thx :) RE: Two legend articles, same legend? I just redirected The Lord Treasurer to Treasurer Lord... 16:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Legend Titles Use the parameter "title" in the infobox. For example, in Mountain Godness: Hope that helps! 03:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Golden Spirit Armour Golden Spirit Armour moved. Now you can create the Golden Spirit item page. 15:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC)